


Beyond Rome

by Anonymous



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Female!Napoleon solo, Genderswap, Rule 63, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

——全篇都一点儿也不科学——

拿破仑•索罗在他眼下变成了一个女人。  
伊利亚的表情变得非常惊恐。

大约在一天半之前，他们一起穿着全套装备潜伏在化工厂的外围，据说THRUSH的科学家正在进行一项影响重大的实验。伊利亚在藏身处握着对讲机等待拿破仑发送信号，拿破仑在撬开存放实验机密的保险箱的时候一如既往地乐观，甚至还拿门外对手的座驾说了个笑话，然而几分钟后苏联人却听见了多的一声痛呼。  
他当机立断地抽出枪奔了过去，路上放倒了好几个人，接着两人会和，敌方的增援力量出现，拿破仑示意他拿上最关键的那一沓资料，伊利亚照办了，带着他的搭档按照应急路线夺路狂奔。  
二十分钟后无线电再次响起，伊利亚在车里听完盖比的后续简报，大体上是说主要策划人员都已经落网了，他答应着关掉了通讯器，抬眼却从镜子里看见拿破仑在后座上不自在地转着头。  
“他对你做了什么？”伊利亚握着方向盘问。  
“记得我汇报时说他随身没有携带武器吗？看来我漏算了注射器。”拿破仑摸着脖子上的针眼回答，他的手不太听使唤了。“似乎是带有麻醉效果的药物……我感觉不到自己的腿了。”  
“撑住。”仪表盘上的速度指针向右摆去。  
“我尽力而为。”拿破仑叹了口气。

他带着拿破仑进了U.N.C.L.E名下的医院，牛仔的额头上冒着汗珠，入院时不得不为他准备了一辆轮椅，他被人从伊利亚身边推走时的样子把苏联人心里所有糟糕的预感都搅成了一团。伊利亚把资料交给后勤人员，在座位上忐忑不安地等着检查结果，四个小时后他拿到了一个病房号码，护士允许他去陪护一会儿。  
“他身上发生什么了？”他在走廊里问。  
“索罗先生的生命特征正常，但其他的各项指标都多少出现了偏差。他现在正处在不明原因的低烧状态，好在还能正常出汗，医生们正在研究是什么导致了这一点，有结论后会再给他做进一步的详细检查。”  
伊利亚走进病房，看见拿破仑脸上没有出现氧气面罩多少让他放松了点。盖比来了一次，见他不愿意走开，于是把需要他处理的文书和叫来的晚餐也留了下来。伊利亚简单地吃了一些，填了表格，再看了看拿破仑心电图。他把外套脱了下来放在膝头，两手撑在桌面上揉着太阳穴，随后因为疲倦合上眼，休息了几分钟……大概是几分钟。  
然后等他再睁开眼睛就觉得有些地方不太对了。

一个满头黑色卷发的女人正坐在病床上用餐台吃着煎蛋番茄三明治，她身上套着一件宽松的病号服，伊利亚认出她肩膀上的夹克是自己的，而拿破仑那身黑色装束叠得整整齐齐地放在床头，靴子放在床底。  
“他去哪了？！”伊利亚猛地站起来，感觉自己被浸入了绝望的冰水里。“拿破仑•索罗？”  
那个女人却只是朝他挥了挥手。  
她开口说话，嗓音有些沙哑：“就在这里，恐怖。”  
伊利亚一时间没有反应过来。  
对方解开领口的两个扣子，朝他展示了一下他曾经亲手缝合过的一条刀疤。  
“就是你看到的这样了。”她把领子拉回去说：“THRUSH给了我们一个惊喜——副作用是变性的药剂。”  
伊利亚难以置信地望着她，这太荒谬了，虽然他能看见她嘴唇上那一颗小痣都还在原来的位置。  
“你要是怀疑的话可以随便问我点什么。”她用手撑着一侧脸颊说：“虽然我现在不太想说话。”  
伊利亚迟疑几秒：“在文琪圭拉的小岛上，你找到了什么？”  
她朝他指了指手腕上的表。  
苏联人坐回去，试着消化这一切。拿破仑耸耸肩，继续吃她的那份三明治（旁边像儿童餐一样摆了一杯橙汁。）再度望向搭档的伊利亚忽然意识到拿破仑现在明显没有穿内衣。  
他拿起桌上的报告，和正好走进门的护士说了两句，在听见一句“没有大碍”的情况下匆匆道别，一路走到楼下才察觉到自己的外套还留在病房里。

一天后，拿破仑带着他的外套和每个数据都十分健康的体检报告敲开了门。  
她看起来精神不佳，梳理过的头发依然不听话地打着卷，仔细观察的话能发现里面有两三根白发。五官结构稍微柔和了些，但下巴和鼻尖上的一道浅凹都还在，丘比特弓形的嘴唇较之前显得颜色淡薄。 “那就是说你会一直都是这样？”盖比打量着她问。  
“根据发来的审问结论，在不连续注射的情况下这个性状大约会持续三到四天，然后在十二个小时内消退。”拿破仑任她好奇地注视着自己，落座时像平时一样把一条腿搭在另一条上——然后被她现在穿着的简单长裙挡下了动作。就算身体变成了女性状态，拿破仑的肩膀和背阔肌也依然很可观，应急买来的白色衬衫尺寸并不合适，她解开了三颗扣子避免胸口处被撑得凹凸不平，外面则披着一件他自己衣柜里的浅蓝格子西服外套，配了条方便走动的深蓝色裙子，还有同色系的软皮平底鞋。  
“我该给你买点别的衣服。”盖比说：“那个时候买的只是应急用品。”接着她转过脸，盯着旁边假装正在研究棋谱的伊利亚。

“你去。”她捅了捅俄罗斯人。

当日下午，苏联人在服装店里面对他“女友”的种种询问忍不住捂住了脸，旁边的店员们倒是都友善地朝这对情侣微笑着，帮他们把挑出来的衣服叠好打包。

“应该让盖比来陪你的。”伊利亚靠在沙发上，看拿破仑心情愉快地接过她刚换下的第四套套装，一件灰绿色丝制的晚装礼裙。  
她稍微抬起眉毛，拎上纸袋：“我以为你才是我们之中最执着于服装搭配的那一个。”  
“但……这不太一样。”伊利亚任她挽着自己朝门外走：“而且症状只会持续三到四天，之后你打算怎么处理这些衣服？”  
“也许留着，也许送给别人。”拿破仑倒并不在乎这些问题：“我认识一些男性设计师，他们多少都对自己无法穿着女装这件事抱有遗憾；也有少数亲身试过的。”他在阿姆斯特丹的一个前情人倒是能正好穿上这一身，不过把自己穿过的衣服送给一名衣食无忧的贵妇着实是吝啬之举。  
伊利亚没说话了，多半是无话可说。拿破仑拉着他走过街角，径直迈进一家装潢明亮的内衣店。  
自十四岁被选进克格勃的栽培机构之后，科里亚金有生以来难得的有了退缩的欲望。  
“不要有压力。”拿破仑拍拍他，友善地提醒：“不是你穿。虽然你也很有服装设计的兴趣——”  
苏联人的表情从濒临绝望转为了视死如归。


	2. Chapter 2

回到旅馆

伊利亚刷完牙，擦干净脸，用热毛巾敷了一会下巴，然后翻出带来的刮胡工具。蓬松的毛刷浸满了水，来回扫着洁面皂，他把肥皂水倒进瓷杯，乳白色的泡沫在搅动的过程中很快地打发成厚实的一团。伊利亚对着镜子侧过脸，从左侧耳根下方开始给自己的下半脸扫上一层泡沫，接着拿稳剃刀，动作利落地刮下一边新生的胡茬。  
门外翻找东西声音忽然静了下来，大概拿破仑终于把他——现在是“她”——新买的衣物都分门归类齐了。苏联人起初没有在意，只是继续着手上的工作，但还没过两分钟，他就听见高跟鞋叩在地上的响声一路朝浴室来了。  
“真应该向盖比致敬，”她走进浴室，身上套着浴袍，新烫的卷发上用香水盖掉了已经淡去的药水味：“她毫无惧色地生活在一个鞋跟太高而口袋太少的世界。”  
伊利亚向右边站了一点，给她让出镜子前的空间，而美国人毫不客气地挤了过去。  
“你洗过澡了？”伊利亚闻到了沐浴乳的味道。  
“嗯。”她说，拧出一只深红色的口红。  
“……那为什么你还穿着鞋？”伊利亚低眼看了看她的脚——然而在那之前不得不看到了她的胸。他帮她戴上的项链还正好垂在两抹阴影的正中间，从中联想到的其他回忆让他差一点刮破了自己耳根。  
“因为我买了它？”她把口红抹匀，扣回去的盖子发出咔的一声。拿破仑审视着自己在镜中的形象，把垂到肩上的头发往后捋了捋。伊利亚放弃了寻找她的脚的想法，他错开视线，伸手冲去剃须刀面上的泡沫和胡茬。  
“太遗憾了，恐怖。”她语气真诚地感叹，握着口红的手下意识地去找现在并不存在的内衬口袋，最后垂到了浴袍的外袋里。“我是我们两人之中唯一错过这个机会的人。”  
伊利亚正在刮喉咙上的最后一点胡茬，反过来的刀刃方向要求他必须更专心些。他本打算靠维持自己的缄默表达讽刺，接着就从镜子里看见拿破仑的手按在了他的手上。她变得柔软的手指攀附上他的指节，温和地要挟着他，接着操纵他的手顺畅地从喉管上长长地刮净剩下的残沫。  
伊利亚望着她，看她从他手里拿下刀柄，擦洗刀片，将它归位到盒子里，再把两只手都环到他的腰上。  
“恐怖。”她说，身体贴上了他的衣服，一条腿挤进了他的两膝之间，若有若无地轻轻上下磨蹭。  
伊利亚脸红了点，伸出的右手抚在她的脸边。他低下头来感受拿破仑的呼吸……而拿破仑毫不迟疑地微微侧过下巴，在他干净的左脸上印了一个饱满的唇印，环在腰上的手向下捏了一把对方的臀部。  
“我想我喜欢这个颜色。”她愉快地看着伊利亚睁大的眼睛说。

伊利亚跟她对视着了一会儿，他的表情像是被扇了一巴掌，原本捧着脸的两只手犹豫地放在了她的肩上。  
“这不是游戏，牛仔。”他的声音听起来都带着克制造成的痛苦了，即使换了一个性别，拿破仑在挑起兴致的方面也还是游刃有余的那个。“现在……跟之前不太一样。”  
“你知道这还是我。”拿破仑说：“虽然看起来区别很大。”  
“我可能会伤到你。”伊利亚说，他的手掌在浴袍上轻轻抚过。对于原来的拿破仑，他知道界限在哪，也知道该怎么取悦他，但是现在牛仔身上引以为傲的肌肉轮廓淡去了很多，而他对于他……她的感觉却没有减少。  
“这个倒不一定取决于你；至少你在这方面总不会比开锁的技巧差吧。”拿破仑说，靠上去给了他一个真正的吻，随后脸上出现了伊利亚已经全然熟悉的疑虑表情：“还真有可能。”  
对，还是拿破仑。伊利亚在心里翻了白眼（可能脸上也翻了），然后回吻了过去。  
“来吗？”她用手指擦着他脸上已经花开的唇膏印问。  
“Da。”伊利亚搂着她说。

伊利亚站在卧室里，用拿破仑给他的卸妆产品把脸上的唇膏擦掉，而拿破仑正在抽屉里翻着等一下会用到的必需品。把东西都摆到床头后她开始卸掉自己脸上的妆，然后……她给自己戴了一副丝绒的过肘手套。  
伊利亚觉得自己大概是成为了对方实现某个性幻想的道具之一。  
拿破仑走到他面前，握住了他的一只手，脸上带着某种蓄势待发的表情，然后把他的手塞进了自己浴袍腰带下的缝隙里。伊利亚顺着她的指引抚摸大腿，察觉到皮肤上还有另一层紧绷的光滑织物。  
吊袜带。拿破仑看着他的反应微笑，伊利亚没出声。  
美国人把他的另一只手按在了腰带的结上，伊利亚照她的意思抽开了系带。  
拿破仑给自己选了一套颜色非常深的蓝色内衣，有些地方的材质是用绒面拼接的，看起来需要用特制洗剂打理的那种，展示性质多于实用。她还穿了同色系的吊袜带和长袜，这让她的皮肤看起来更白了些。她的项链还在原位，闪着一点金色的反光。  
伊利亚的手离开她的腿侧按上肩头，在她注视的默许之下脱下了浴袍。  
拿破仑用戴了手套的指背抚摸他的脸，他闭上眼睛接受了。  
“危机。”她说，然后被对方亲吻着带进床里。

伊利亚吻着她的脖颈，手上则在解除她身上所有带搭扣的衣物，除去拿破仑胸罩的过程中差点勾到了对方的头发。而面对吊袜带又是另一事了，拿破仑选不是鸭嘴夹的那一款，这样就不容易勾破她的丝袜，她的内裤已经被褪到了大腿中部，但伊利亚还需要用两只手把拉扣推到正确的位置。她在床上靠枕堆里坐起身来，打算帮把手，然而伊利亚在放弃后却摇了摇头。  
“所以你还是有点癖好的。”她忍着笑靠回了床头。  
伊利亚盯着她打开润滑剂和保险套，多少有点底气不足。  
“我理解。”拿破仑说，用脚轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀。  
伊利亚给自己戴上套子，抹上液体，随后抽掉了她内裤的侧边系带。

他们尝试了几分钟，按理来说这不应该是一件难事，但拿破仑的身体状况确实值得令人担心。伊利亚的小心并没有减去他客观要素上的身体尺寸，她还是能感觉到痛楚。  
“我想我是能明白为什么有些年轻女士听到性的字眼就会脸色发白了。”她试着抚摸自己的身体，在乳头上寻找着之前爱抚时出现的酥麻感。“她们之间分享的故事应该和我们的不太一样。”

伊利亚从她身上起来，呼吸还有些急促。拿破仑的另一只手试着往自己的身下探去，被他握住推到了一侧。  
“我很少做这个。”他在昏暗的灯光里向后退开了一点，然后用两只手从下方绕过大腿托住她的胯。  
“那么——”拿破仑的句子忽然被打断了，她在靠枕间软了下来：“危机……”  
他的舌头在动然而没有答话。拿破仑闭上眼睛，小腹里的热度重新逐渐攀升，她的身体间歇性地颤栗着，腰忍不住向上挺去。伊利亚固定着她的两条腿，舌尖跟她的内里一样温热细腻。拿破仑的呻吟让他动的更厉害了，大腿内侧的潮意进一步变得粘稠而湿润，混在一起的体液顺着柔软皮肤贴合的地方向下滴落。他吮吸充血的阴蒂时，拿破仑禁不住地浑身收紧，两条腿向快感的中心蜷缩并拢，伊利亚的手还坚定地按在她的胯上。  
她望着天花板，在短暂的迷茫状态里闻到汗水和性的味道。  
伊利亚用手背把下半脸擦干净，回到床头。他扶着拿破仑的胳膊引导她，将她换成了跨在自己身上的跪姿。美国人配合着沉下身体，缓慢而仔细地让他推入自己的体内。  
“牛仔……”  
“我没事，”她的大腿稍稍有点酸软，不过可以忽略不计，疼痛比起之前淡薄了些许，至少不再让人分心了。“你可以动。”  
伊利亚将她拉近，她的胸贴上他的身体，随着两人上下的动作轻缓地磨蹭着。苏联人在她耳边喘息，手放在她的脊背和腰上，拿破仑则抓住他的手臂起伏。她前后挺动着下身寻找之前令她酥软的快感，逐渐相互交缠起来的两种愉悦让她止不住地发抖，直到叠起嵌和的高潮浸没了五感。  
伊利亚搂住完全靠在了他身上的美国人，在她收缩着的身体里继续动作，拿破仑从他发烫的皮肤上尝到汗水的咸涩。“危机……”她低声说，她甚至能够感受到他的心跳。

当伊利亚终于松开她时，拿破仑身上已经留了不少痕迹，他的胳膊上也留着她的一点掌印。他让她趴在自己身上休息了一会，两人安静地听着性爱过后发沉的呼吸声。伊利亚出手拍了拍对方示意自己要起来，拿破仑便懒洋洋地从他身上翻回被褥间，热量和体液一起流失的感觉令她感到熟悉又古怪。  
苏联人下了床，处理掉套子，拿了条毛巾把两人都清洁干净。他一点一点解掉她大腿上的丝袜拉扣，把已经勾丝全套织物放到床头柜上。

“那很不错。”拿破仑说，伊利亚正从背后把她像平时一样搂到怀里。  
“嗯。”他的声音听起来有些困倦，手在绕过比平时更柔和凹陷的腰线时碰上了别的。他逐渐远去的意识还没反应过来，拿破仑倒是毫不介意地抬起上臂让他覆上自己的一侧乳房。  
“看来我们在对这个身体的喜好上是达成一致了。”她察觉伊利亚的手指在她的胸上微微收拢，他的呼吸也更近了些。  
伊利亚亲了亲她的头发，然后手自然地垂了下来。  
“睡吧，牛仔。”他说。


End file.
